


get a job

by stealthyninja



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt Steve Harrington, Missing Scene, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Steve Harrington Needs Love, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthyninja/pseuds/stealthyninja
Summary: steve is forced into working as punishment for apparently not doing well in school.
Relationships: Steve Harrington & Steve Harrington's Father
Kudos: 2





	get a job

**Author's Note:**

> since the writers won't provide us steve's backstory, or letting us know more about his parents, i've decided to provide it myself. first, here's my [fancast](https://kingstcvc.tumblr.com/post/190588277249/concept-king-himbo-playing-the-father-of-mini) for steve's dad because i love brendan fraser and also the similarities are so?!?! second, this is based on what he said about his dad in s1ep4 ("my dad's a grade A asshole") so i thought i'd write everything i could imagine surrounding that quote because i think that's enough to say what kind of father he has. third, this is kinda my take on how steve ended up working at scoops ahoy

Steve's gotten used to coming home to a house with no parents. Dark, cold and empty. To the point that he no longer considers it a home. It's supposed to be his safe haven, something to look forward to after a stressful day at school and spending the day emptying out his wallet just so the little brats can play at the arcade or protect him from the panic attacks and nightmares regarding the upside down when night strikes.

It's nothing but a house full of fancy furnitures and a giant pool that nobody uses.

But this time, the lights are on and the radio is playing in the background.

Steve's surprised, as he'd been told that his parents were going to be away on a business trip for another week. It looks like they didn't stay longer than he'd thought. But at the same time he isn't, as he's gotten used to his parents not being.. parents. Somehow their absence comforts him, knowing that nobody would think he was insane if he started screaming about a petal-faced monster whose name he forgot coming after him in the middle of a nightmare.

It's both a blessing and a curse.

Closing the door behind him, the way that the house actually looks lived in for once doesn't go unnoticed by Steve.

His mother is nowhere to be seen. Probably hanging out with her girl friends, nursing a bottle of wine, reading a book or crying in the bedroom. Or all of the aforementioned. Given the man she's married to, Steve wouldn't be surprised if she was multitasking her way out of being her husband's accessory at this point.

The door to his father's office is open. Great! It's not like he's going to notice Steve sneaking past him and start yelling at his face for no reason.

But it's looking like Steve has no luck tonight.

"Where have you been?"

**More like where have _you_ been, you piece of shit?**

"School, obviously?" Steve fights the urge to roll his eyes, leaning against the doorway. He hates when his father starts talking because it only means one thing: nothing's done until he's done. "I didn't even know you'd be home. I had a good day though, in case you care."

Steve sees the way his father clenches his jaw, looking up from the piles of paper stacked in front of him. They make eye contact, the man staring at him sternly.

"So, you spend hours in school just to end up being a failure every time? People have been telling me that you've been skipping classes and hanging out with a bunch of middle schoolers instead. Children, Steve! What's gotten into you? How much more messed up have you been lately?"

**Is this asshole spying on me?**

Steve frowns.

**Does he seriously think I'm a-**

"Answer me, Steve!"

Steve is angry. His father could yell at his face, call him dumb or stupid or worthless, blame him for things that were out of his control - but to accuse him as something dangerous is a different level of distrust, it hurts.

**Clearly, I'm anything but your son.**

"So when you would pay a bunch of babysitters when I was a kid they were just doing their job but when it's me, suddenly I have bad intentions? I don't understand, they're my friends- better people than the ones you wanted to surround me with so I'm kindly asking you to leave them out of this because there's no way you're that sick in the head. That's a heavy accusation and I will not stand for this bullshit!"

The man huffs, nonchalantly returns to go through his paperwork but his expression says he's running out of patience. "I haven't been able to keep an eye on you so there's no guarantee that what you're saying is true."

"Oh, yeah?" Now Steve wants to laugh, he can clearly tell who's the ridiculous one out of them two. "I bet that's why mom practically follows you wherever you go because she knows in her guts that you won't keep her around for too long, but is she complaining?"

Something in the way Steve said those words made his chest burst with pride.

  
Except for his father, more infuriated than he already was as he stands up, slamming his fists against the table. Steve flinches.

"You disrespect me one more time and you're out of this house." The man points an accusatory finger at his son. "What I do is none of your business, so you might want to shut your mouth and keep your nose out of it."

  
Steve doesn't understand, he wants to explode but he knows the moment one thing comes out of his mouth his father will despise him and become so much worse even though he thinks he isn't a even a bit wrong. He has so much to say, so much he's been keeping to himself, so much he wants to shout out to the world, so much-

"And my business is any of yours? So what, that makes it okay? Jesus Christ, I'm tired of you pretending like you care about me when you only do because I'm the only one keeping this house occupied and taken care of, because I'm the only one keeping this marriage from falling apart, because keeping up that perfect happy little rich family image is all that matters to you! Our family is far from perfect because you only want us to act the way you want to, and you're going to get mad at me for failing a god damn test?! Tell me, when was the last time you genuinely gave a shit about me? You're never home! You're barely even a dad any more! At least mom still tries to be a parent to me, and she tries so hard, especially when you don't have to drag her somewhere else. I feel bad for her because you're a piece of shit. I can't wait to move out!"

Steve was spilling word after word, it didn't look like he was going to stop any second, only to let out a sudden sharp cry as his father grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

"Are you done?" The man is fuming to the ears, teeth gritted as he speaks. "Because I think you've just got yourself a deal."

There's a moment of confusion. "What?"

"You want to act like a big boy who thinks he knows the world around him then do it. Nobody's going to stop you. To think I've been wasting money on you for eighteen years, finally I can have it back. So this is going to benefit both of us."

"No, it's not-.. what do you mean..?"

Steve knows what it means, because the truth hurts but he doesn't want to hear it.

"It means I have to teach you a lesson, Steve. You think your failing grades are going to get you into college, I don't think so. Either you end up working for me or you get a job, I don't care what the hell it is, or else you're getting kicked out of my house. You've brought so much disgrace to this family and it's about time that you face the consequences. I'm not accepting a pathetic loser for a son. Understand?"

Breath hitches in his throat. Steve doesn't know what to say, it's like there's a time bomb ticking until he responds. If he says no, then his ass is out of the house and if that happens then he'll have no place to stay, he has no friends to run to, being the adult and designated babysitter he doesn't want to be a burden to the kids and drag them down with him, his old asshole friends - hell, even Billy - will laugh at him for hitting rock bottom, he'll be reigning as Hawkins' golden boy once again but not for a good reason.

If he says yes, his father will keep demanding him to do whatever he wants to the point that Steve is like a puppet on strings, people will expect so much from him, there will be compliments thrown his way left and right because he's a very obedient young man not knowing it's for show, he'll be forced and pressured out of his comfort zone, he doesn't want to go back to being King Steve, he just wants to.. be himself.

"Yes, sir, I understand."

The man lets out a huff, head held high with an expression on his face as if to say that he's won again, bumping shoulders as he walks past his son and out of the office.

Just a little more time, and if he's lucky enough to have the patience of a saint, then Steve Harrington will be out out of this made-up, too-perfect dollhouse before his father even knows it.


End file.
